Castlevania in Captain N Episodes
Here is a list highlighting the Castlevania elements found in episodes Captain N: The Game Master. As a recurring character, Simon Belmont appeared in most episodes of the show and his roles in them are also mentioned here. __TOC__ Captain N: The Game Master *Kevin in Videoland *How's Bayou? - Simon proves himself to be an incompetent tracker when he searches for the dog Duke with Princess Lana in the Bayou. *The Most Dangerous Game Master - Dr. Wily invents an android in the form of a buff teenager who acts as a rival for Captain N. This android, along with several Castlevania enemies, including the Count, Werewolf, Mummy, and Frankenstein's Monster attack the N Team. The android challenges Captain N to a match to see who can get through Castlevania the fastest. They compete in a game of Simon's Quest, fighting a Merman at a bridge, spear wielding armors in a mansion, and ultimately fighting the Count in a tower as in the original Castlevania game. Captain N reaches the Count first, but falls out a window while hanging on with his fingers, and the android defeats the Count with his zapper. *Videolympics - The N Team competes in the Videolympics with Mother Brain for control of Videoland and Simon believes he's buff enough to carry the team to victory. He practices jumping rope with his whip, but he loses control of it and it ends up tying him up. He loses a bout of downhill skiing to the Count. His air car gets turned into a banana by the Eggplant Wizard during a race. *Mega Trouble for Mega Man - Simon and Kid Icarus attempt to get three power items which are guarded by Medusa. Kid Icarus paints Simon's goggles so that he cannot see her, lest he is turned to stone. She seduces him with her non-ugly voice however, and gets him to take his goggles off and he is promptly turned to stone. Kid Icarus grabs a mirror power item and uses it to deflect Medusa's gaze, which causes her to turn herself to stone, freeing Simon and several other warriors who had been statues in her lair. *Wishful Thinking *Three Men and a Dragon *Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain - Simon attempts to use one of Kid Icarus's "Love at First Site" arrows to get Princess Lana to fall in love with him. However, his plan backfires and he causes himself to fall in love with Mother Brain. To prove his love, he defeats the Count and the other members of the N Team in order to conquer Castlevania for her. They prepare to get married in the Castle, but before they can, Simon is hit with a Hate Arrow and looks at Mother Brain, which cancels out the effect of the love arrow and he turns on her. After she is chased away, Princess Lana asks him if he ever really loved Mother Brain. She blushes and expects that he would say he only ever loved her, but instead Simon reveals that the only one he truly loves is himself. *Nightmare on Mother Brain's Street - This episode (in a fashion similar to that of the Disney move Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) consists of a plan by Mother Brain to use Apples doused in a special serum created by Dr. Wily to cause whoever takes a bite of one of these Apples to fall into a deep sleep and their conscious self into nightmare land. Princess Lana eats one of these Apples and then whisks away into nightmare land. Simon accompanies Kevin Keene (Captain N) to Excalibur (the world of Wizards & Warriors) to find Princess Lana who is on the top of castle Ironspire and break out of her sleep. Only to find out that in order to rescue her is eat one of Mother Brain's Apples and go into nightmare land. As Simon attempts to eat one of these Apples, a worm inside bites his nose which puts him to sleep and into nightmare world. As he searches for the rest of the N Team, he find himself on stage with a monstrous audience. He then finds out that his muscles, his teeth and his hair are vanishing before his eyes and then he considers himself disgusting and runs out of the stage only to run into Kid Icarus (Pit in the Kid Icarus Games) and Mega Man who as well met their worst nightmares. As Mega Man asks Kevin on how to get out of nightmare land, Kevin explains that the possible way out is to sleep in nightmare land that could either send them back to video land or into a worse nightmare. Simon, still upset about his ugly looks blames Kevin for making him come to dream land, but also sleeps in nightmare land in hopes to get back to video land. In the end, the N Team returns to video land with their nightmares far behind them. *'Simon the Ape Man' *In Search of the King *Metroid Sweet Metroid *Happy Birthday, Mega Man *Game Boy *Queen of the Apes *Quest for the Potion of Power *The Trouble with Tetris *The Big Game *The Lost City of Kongoland *Once Upon a Time Machine *The Feud of Faxanadu *Having a Ball *The Trojan Dragon *I Wish I Was a Wombatman *The Invasion of the Paper Pedalers *Germ Wars Captain N and the New Super Mario World *Fire Sale *Misadventures of Robin Hood Woods *The Wheel Thing *Pursuit of the Magic Hoop *Send in the Clown *'Return to Castlevania' *Ghosts 'R' Us *Totally Tetrisized *King Scoopa Koopa *Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls *The Night Before Cave Christmas *A Tale of Two Dogs *Born to Ride *The Fractured Fantasy of Captain N *Party Line *Gopher Bash *Rock TV *The Yoshi Shuffle *A Little Learning *Mama Luigi See also *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *Simon Belmont (Captain N) *Count (Captain N) Category:Captain N